Most casinos include networks of electronic gaming devices. Any one of the gaming devices, e.g., a slot machine, might need service for a variety of reasons such as a full bill acceptor, a hardware failure, a printer malfunction, a ticket printer that is out of paper, a low memory backup-battery, a jackpot large enough to require hand payment, etc. In addition, a player at the gaming machine can press a button at the machine to request an attendant to make change to place a drink order. There are many varied reasons why a casino agent may need to make a trip to a specified slot machine. In a busy casino, there may be as many as 20 calls per minute for service of one sort or another.
As can be appreciated, for many of the service requirements, the game is not playable until the problem is addressed. This is especially troublesome when someone is playing the game when the problem arises and is prevented from playing until it is addressed. The most difficult situation for the casino is when this happens to a player who is a frequent guest, who wagers large amounts, or who has the potential to be such a player. Casinos expend a lot of effort to extend special courtesies to players who wager significant amounts on a regular basis. Ideally, the attendant responding to a problem at a machine being played by such a player would know the value of the player and be motivated to treat him or her accordingly.
Dealing with service problems and requests that arise during game play is problematic enough but it can be compounded when a casino is limited in its ability to fire, discipline, or motivate the workers whose job it is to respond to these calls.
In addition to the types of service requirements that arise during game play—and therefore require a fast response—there are tasks, such as preventative maintenance, that can be performed anytime. As a result, it is desirable to schedule these tasks when the casino staff is not busy addressing the types of problems that require immediate attention.
It is also desirable to prioritize among the casino guests who should be accorded faster and/or higher levels of service and to personalize all service provided to the extent possible.
Most casinos equip employees who respond to service calls on the game floor with 2-way radios, with which the employee may be dispatched on calls or updated with new information relating to a call. And the employee may use the radio to summon assistance from other employees or for any other on-the-job reason that might require verbal communication. This can be distracting to employees who must provide service and interact with players and co-workers while listening or responding to talk that is piped into an earpiece worn by each employee who carries a radio. Reducing and simplifying verbal communications for these casino employees would be helpful.
Casinos provide incentives for players to join a player club. This permits the casino to track the player's play, typically via a card that is inserted into a player-tracking device that is associated with each machine. Using data so collected, the casino can appropriately award and cater to players based upon their level of play. One way to provide such awards is via points, like those awarded by airlines for miles flown. The casino points correspond to amounts wagered and may be redeemed for meals, shows, free wagering, etc. In addition, casinos often have marketing departments that have responsibility for providing appropriate complementary goods and services to players—especially the regulars, the players whose gaming brings in high revenues, or players who have the potential for joining one of those categories. It would be desirable for casino marketing employees to know when important players arrive, what players are currently wagering heavily, where a certain player is, the name of a player at a particular machine, where particular games are located, when a significant jackpot is won, etc. Having this kind of information essentially in real time would provide a significant advantage to marketing personnel. It would also be desirable to give priority to servicing machines at which an enrolled player is playing and to prioritize among enrolled players, i.e., to dispatch calls in a sequence related to the importance of the player to the casino.
In virtually all casinos, regulations require that each person who opens an electronic gaming device record and document the entry in a Machine Entry Access Log (MEAL). A MEAL book is typically kept inside each machine and each entry is manually noted. If the machine is moved, converted, or its asset number is changed, the MEAL must be changed or updated. The logs must be kept for minimum periods of at least a year after the gaming device is removed from service and must be archived to permit inspection or audit. This process for logging MEAL entries is subject to inaccuracies and inconsistencies, and it is inefficient. MEAL books can be difficult for regulators to track with any degree of confidence.
Casino employees appreciate being dispatched on a service call to hand pay a jackpot because the tips are typically more generous, sometimes substantially more, than on other kinds of calls. If some employees are consistently being dispatched to hand pay jackpots and others are not, morale can suffer.
The present dispatch system also provides for clearing calls that no longer require a response as a result of a detected network signal. In addition, it addresses calls that should not be generated or should be cleared after generation in response to an earlier-received network signal that indicates the call is not necessary. And it facilitates use of several different events to suppress or cancel a call, use of one event to suppress or cancel several different calls, and use of several different events that would each suppress or cancel several different calls.